


Away with the Girl

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Reversal is a dangerous akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting it for a day. It had wreaked havoc among Paris, but hadn’t used it’s main ability. When it does.... people get uncomfortable and switched up. At least they now know what it means to be trans. Sort of..
Kudos: 1





	Away with the Girl

“Away with the girl!” Reversal cried, as Ladybug swooped it gripping the string of her yo-yo. Rervesal was really a civilian named Viv. But she was trans and preferred being called Violet. Chloe for some reason couldn’t accept it. And that had led to the akuma. Reversal hit her square in the stomach. “M’lady!” Chat called, hitting Reversal with his baton. He ran to her side. “Is everything ok bugaboo?” “Chaton! Look out!” Ladybug screamed. She braced for impact expecting the worst. Instead she felt a ticking sensation all around her body. Once she opened her eyes, she saw that she had been blasted over to a bench. “Chat?” Ladybug called. “Kitty?” She saw a figure sprawled on the ground in a heap. “Kitty! Kitty?” She saw how odd he looked. Or rather she. “Chat? But you’re a girl?” She rushed over to a window of which she could see her reflection. Or rather he. “Gah!” He turned over to Chat. Her ring beeped. Ladybug scooped her up and held her close to his chest. He climbed into the sewers and lay Chat down. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Chaton?” He called out, resting his hand on her heart. It beat slowly, almost stopping and- beep beep beep beep. Ladybug tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Her costume faded in a flash of green light and Plagg emerged from the ring. There was girl laying before him. Her hair was in two french plaits. Her trainers were red and she wore black tights and a denim skirt with a black shirt with three stripes and a white jacket. He would know that top anywhere. Adrien Agreste. Only then did other details sink in. Her shirt was torn with several large bleeding gashes, her legs with cut and grazed, her face had many scratches and her back was burned.

Ladybug planted a kiss on her forehead and jumped away. “A girl has been hurt!” He called. “She needs medical attention!” A team of doctors had pulled out a stretcher and placed on it, attaching a life support machine. They shocked her with a delfilbrilator and made sure she was safe in the ambulance. A girl with a blue shirt and red cap ran up to the van. A boy in a orange shirt followed.


End file.
